1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a local information broadcast system to easily broadcast local broadcast content to an arbitrary area, a broadcast device and a broadcast method appropriate to be used for the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A service has been proposed, in which the service broadcasts local broadcast content to an arbitrary area, for example, it broadcasts videos and images to introduce events and special goods for an area, such as an event place and a shopping district, by means of an existing broadcast infrastructure. Giving an example, JP-A 2000-244383 (KOKAI) has disclosed a technology to provide local broadcast materials by using a retransmitting device to retransmit a satellite broadcast signal to a dead zone without newly constructing a transmitting/receiving device in a satellite broadcast system for mobile object in use of code division multiplexing (CDM). The provided method places the retransmitting device to retransmit the satellite broadcast signal at arbitrary area, transmits the local broadcast content to the retransmitting device, and multiplexes the broadcast content on the satellite broadcast signal in a CDM system to broadcast them. However, the method requires the retransmitting device to have a function for multiplexing broadcast content on the satellite broadcast signal in the CDM system. The method broadcasts the broadcast content with the retransmission of the satellite broadcast signal in view, then, the method is not appropriate to broadcast only the local broadcast content.